


Winter

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art plus story, Digital Art, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Illustrations, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Separations, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Spring is coming and everything must end.This is an original piece of art, and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. It is suitable for all viewers.





	Winter

"Don't go," he whispered.

"That's not how it works. When the snow fades, so do I." She sighed. "It doesn't change what's happened. I'll remember it all."

He started to panic and clutched her closer, but she silenced him with a kiss of hoarfrost.

Made in PowerPoint. 


End file.
